FROZEN DARK
by usedbw
Summary: I had an idea for a sci fi frozen fanfic. kay.


**AN: **I asked myself "is there any sci-fi frozen fanfic" and wasn't sure if there was so I'm making one. It'll most likely be a one shot but you never know. Based on the universe of Frozen and a certain MMO I used to play. Also, great name amirite?

* * *

_God damn Serpentis, can't believe I let it happen again. _She thought to herself as she awoke in her cloning pod. Her fresh new clone, grade Epsilon, looked exactly as it did before she decided to become a capsuleer. Although getting used to the whole _instant transfer of conscience _thing took a while, it was worth being able to do stupid things with stupid people for the sake of stupid money.

She was always against joining up with the empires or rolling with one of the madly annoying corps such as the GSF or NC. Although BNI was always appealing to her, she decided running with herself, Hans, and Punz was a lot more fun. But money was becoming an issue.

As she walked to her captain quarters, she looked through a log of purchases and to see what was in her ship hangar.

**_PURCHASE: AUGUST 4) 100 QZ QUAFE SODA...) 2,000 ISK_**

**_PURCHASE: JULY 29...) 3 STRIPPERS...) 900 ISK_**

**_PURCHASE: JULY 25...) MINMATAR "TALWAR" CLASS DESTROYER) 10,000 ISK_**

**_PURCHASE: JULY 25...) LIGHT MISSILE LAUNCHERS [8]...) 5,000 ISK_**

She laughed at the thought of where that genius investment went a few minutes ago. A wreck in the middle of Delve.

She continued reading.

**_PURCHASE: JULY 20) CONTRACT [TRIPLE ATRON, FULL FITTED]...) 20,000 ISK_**

**_PURCHASE: JULY 20) CONTRACT [FIVE FITTED RIFTERS]...) 30,000 ISK_**

_Alright, good, I have some ships to sell if I can't afford the captain quarters. _"Hey Elsa! We gotta go!" She heard Punz say behind her. Of all the things Elsa didn't want to do right now, is leave her home system of Arendelle. "Ugh, why?! I just got podded and that still makes me dizzy! And can you explain why we bought a hundred quarts of Quafe? Actually, let me guess, Hans?"

"Yep. Well, we need to go! There's some huge fight on the other side of a massive wormhole somewhere in Providence!"

"I don't want to leave Arendelle today, but I don't EVER want to deal with the CVA. Especially today. And how are we going to profit from a empire fight where we don't have anything to salvage with! And may I mention that we only have three ships to fly!"

Hans came into the room, taking a sip out of a can of Quafe. "They found terra on the other side of the wormhole. And I know how much you love the studies of our ancestors, so I guess if you don't want to see it..."

Elsa was already loading up an Atron before Hans jumped in after her. "I sold my ship to buy a salvager, hope you don't mind. We are poor after all."

She cracked a smile and commanded the station AI to load up the recently purchased salvaged in place of a turret. "Where to?"

"Uhhhh... eighteen... X... A... tack C."

* * *

The orange haired girl was awoken in the middle of the night by an exceptionally loud clap of thunder. There was a lightning storm going on outside, with no rain. She was thankful for that, because she knew she had forgot to put Sven inside her small house that night. He was never bothered by thunder, so she never had to bother after all. Another bolt of lightning and another loud BOOM! She saw the lightning as a blue-ish color, but assumed that she only saw it like that because she was tired. She tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. The thunder was just too damn loud. She decided browsing the internet on her phone was the best option._  
_

The first thing she saw was the news on the front page of reddit. "ISS and various other satellites down, no explanation as to why."

She decided to read the article, which was rare for her, she usually just judged whatever the article was based on the title. "Many of these satelites lost contact with earth once they flew near or above the western United States region."

Interesting. Next article.

"Mysterious storm covering most of west coast and pacific region"

Woah. Next.

"My son has autism and I just beat cancer..."

Sob story. Next.

Before she could continue browsing, she heard a mysterious sound outside. A loud horn sound, associated with flashy lights. _Must be something with the atmosphere or something._

She glanced out her window. A very straight bolt of lightning hit the ground a few miles away. _BOOM! _About a mile or two away, however, another 'bolt' of 'lightning' struck down. Nine times. In the same place.

Anna's house was in shambles. Barely intact, and with Anna on the floor, she struggled to get up. She raced to go get Sven, who was barking frantically. She grabbed him and ran out of her _former _front door.

Many people were on the street and many more were screaming at the top of their lungs. No one was calm, because, well, _what the fuck just happened?_

She heard another loud horn sound, and saw a circle of lights in the middle of south central Los Angeles. And the same thing that happened to her neighborhood happened to them.

She heard a loud sound coming from the sky. It sounded like electricity gone wild. Many beams of red light that stopped where large red balls of electricity were appeared in the sky. Nothing compared to the largest one of these beams, which had a ball of light at least three miles in diameter.

From these beams of light came large, golden crafts. The largest one in the sky had what appeared to be a shield on its front.

Another series of beams of light appeared, this time in the opposite side of the city from where the golden ships came from. These were the color blue and had crafts that appeared to be very round and black with blue lights. Another very large one of these crafts appeared, with a large crease in its center. A ball of green light began emitting from the front of the large craft, and it became bright to the point of lighting the sky like it was mid-day. And it heated the city up like it too. Not before long, it shot out a laser of light to the opposing large craft. The golden craft suffered a major explosion and seemed to turn off all of its lights.

Then, the side that shot the massive laser had sent thousands of ships towards the golden side.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa, check this out! They just started fighting!" Punz said over her comms.

She checked the news on the screen across the room. "Are they crazy? They're fighting with titans on planetside! Did they not learn anything from Caldari Prime?" Hans said.

Elsa was furious at the thought of such an ancient and important planet being destroyed over a petty war. "Punz, do you have that cyno detector fitted?"

"Ummm... yeah! Why?"

"Find me the nearest cyno to eighteen-x-a-tack-c!"

A minute or so later, Elsa got coordinates a jump away from the system. "Thats the nearest cyno, and its being bridged by, your favorite, GSF."

"Where is their fleet?"

"Two jumps from here, into null."

"Lets go there! Now!"

Elsa and Punz set their course for the GSF fleet's system.

. . .

They arrived in the system, and warped straight to the fleet. They were lucky enough to have the fleet jumping once they got there, so all it took was a few screen taps to jump with them. The problem, however, was getting away from a large fleet of excited capsuleers and making it out alive. "I have an idea! Tell them we'll give them nude pictures of us!"

"Hell no."

"We won't actually give them anything. Just... ummm... say that you will!"

"We'll get a huge bounty and can't afford that."

"Say your name is... Mintchip! And then they can't track you down!"

"Fine."

Elsa, giving in, opened up a conversation with their fleet leader, Mittani, and also leader of the entire Coalition. He started off by saying "Fuck off or give me a reason NOT to have ever Dreadnaught and Titan in my fleet and lock up you and your friend into star dust."

"We'll be leaving then... and isn't capital ammo expensive?"

And with that, they warped to the 18XA-C gate. And jumped through it.

* * *

I want to continue but am too lazy. I wonder if I should keep writing it. But... to be continued?


End file.
